The Sakura Within
by ichocolate21
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been a obedient kunoichi for awhile now, but what will happen when she finally snaps? A adventure filled with Romance,Drama, and Action will soon commence! SasukeXSakura HinataXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze went over the leaf village as Naruto stepped up to the door. He hasn't seen a certain kunoichi in a few days and was begging to wonder what has become of her.

"You're too weak! You think this is just a game! All you ever do is bring me down!"

Naruto flinched at the memory. He shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts and quickly plastered a smile on his face before he burst into the room

"Good Morning Sakura Chan! Where have you be-"Naruto cut himself short when he saw the scene before him. A room completely disheveled; the bed filled with rips and tears, the window was left open leaving another lone breeze to enter the room leading a chill to go up Naruto's spine. He looked around in disbelief.

What happened?

He was searching for the answer somewhere in this room. And then he saw it…a note next to a smash mirror. He picked up it and began to read. Then he quickly dropped it as if it was on fire. He didn't know what happened exactly but one thing was for sure…Sakura was gone.

Sasuke looked up to the sky as the rain began to get heavier and heavier. He sigh in anticipation, he hated to wait. "Karin! Hurry up I want to get off these mountains before sunset" Sasuke yelled to his comrade who was searching for her glasses in the nearby bushes. "S-Sorry Sasuke-kun I'll be done in a minute…hopefully." Sasuke let out a gusty sigh "This is why women are so useless." He muttered under his breath "I should have brung the others and left Karin behind to do the pickup." Sasuke reached to pick up his sword from its resting place when a loud shriek filled the quiet forest.

"Karin! Is that you?"

Only the bristle of trees replied to his lone cry. Sasuke swore under his breath 'An enemy…' Sasuke thought to himself as he readied himself for battle.

"Show yourself you coward!"

At first there was only silence before a light chuckle filled the air. The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows holding Karin's bloody glasses in their hand. "It's been a long time hasn't it Sasuke Kun?" Sasuke stared at the figure in shock, his breath quicken as he slowly lowered his sword.

'This person…it can't be…'Sasuke thought to himself…but it was. Still in shock, Sasuke could only manage to whisper the figure name…

"Sakura…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other, the world disappearing around them as their eyes burrow into each other, one set of eyes was filled with utter confusion and disbelief and the other? Something completely indescribable filled Sakura's eyes. Lust? Fury? Hate? Sasuke ponder this for a moment before he found his voice. "W-what are you doing here Sakura?" He hated the fact that he was stuttering but seeing the kunoichi here shook him to his core. Sakura was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face as lighting sparked in the sky illuminating her face into spooky grin. "Aw…Sasuke Kun you're not happy to see me?" Sakura laughed as she stepped further out of the shadows ignoring the pounding rain. Sasuke's vision blurred as the rain got harder. Despite the fact that he could be barley see he knew Sakura was different. It was then that he remembered.

"Where's Karin?"

Sakura stopped walking for a second. She crossed her arms and tapped her forehead as if she was trying to remember something. "Ah you mean four eyes?" Sakura giggled before she held up the glasses in closed a fist to Sasuke. "Let's just say I took care of her" Sakura said before she violently smashed the glasses in her hand. Sasuke shuddered at the sight of this. What's going? Is this really Sakura?

"What do you want from me?"

"I came to bring you back Sasuke"

This again?

Sasuke let out a sigh "I already told you and Naruto that I wasn't-"

"Fool, I wasn't asking you to come back" Sasuke felt the words come from behind him. He turned to look.

"I'm taking you back rather you like it OR NOT!" Sakura screamed as her fist connected with Sasuke face sending him flying through the air.

"Dang it" Sasuke straighten himself in the air as he prepared to land on a tree. Sasuke glared at Sakura for a moment before smirking. "So you think you can take me by force hm?"

He let his eyes off of Sakura to eye his sword. 'All I need is a mere distraction. I really hate to use any charka on her but it looks like I have to.' Sasuke smiled as he began making the signs.

FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUSTU!

Balls rained onto Sakura as she stood there smiling. Sasuke paid no mind to her as he dashed for his weapon.

'Almost got it' Sasuke thought as he reached for his sword that was mere inches away.

Suddenly it disappeared and Sasuke was met with excruciating pain in his stomach. 'S-she was fast but what did she- Sasuke looked down to see his sword impaled in his stomach.

"Still during the same old trick Sasuke kun? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire especially in the rain?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke stupidity. Sasuke cough up some blood as her let out a soft chuckle. "Heh…well this sucks. I really didn't want to have to go all out on you but now you leave me no choice."

"Really?" Sakura scoffed and continued her taunt. "Well Orochimaru sure did a horrible job training you if this is all you can manage." She slid Sasuke's sword from out of him and watched him collapse to the ground.

"Hmph…Your insolence is really irritating…Fine than since you doubt me so much I'll show you my true power" Sasuke said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. This wound did damage but it wouldn't kill him. He struggled to his feet as he met Sakura teasing glare with his own. "While it is true Orochimaru could only teach me so much, allow me to show you something my dearly beloved brother taught me. Think of it as a demo to the destruction of the leaf village." Sasuke said with a smile as he covered his eyes with his hands. In mere seconds Sasuke's sharingan become the mangekyou eyes. Sakura appeared uninterested. She scoffed again "Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you're still going to lose"

"We'll see about that…AMATERASU!" The black flames quickly caught the end of Sakura's hood. She swore and quickly discarded it as the fire consumed it. Sakura looked at the hood in amazement, she never seen something like this before.

"These flames being black aren't the only thing special about it. It's pretty much unstoppable. Not even this rain can stop it."

Sakura paused for a moment. "I see…so all I have to do is defeat you and these flames will stop correct?"

"Ha! It won't be so easy…UGH!" Sasuke grabbed his eye in pain as blood began oozing out of it. 'Dang it…I still don't have complete control over it.' Sakura smiled "it seems this power is too great for you Sasuke Kun"

'Crap I lost to much blood'. Sasuke vision began to fade and everything began to turn black. The last thing he could see was Sakura smiling face towering above him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Um…Hello! I just wanted to clarify things before this chapter started. For anyone wondering when this story takes place; it's after the war with Pain. But I'm not following the story line of the series. Sasuke still wants revenge against the village. I don't want to spoil too much so if anyone does have questions just leave a review or pm me. Thank you for reading now on with the story!_

"Stupid Granny!" Naruto screeched as he kicked a lone pebble. The anger was beginning to boil up inside him as he remembered the conversation he just had with Tsunade.

"No."

"But Tsunade-" Naruto began to protest.

"I said No Naruto you're needed here in the village." Tsunade said not even bothering to look up from her notebook and continuing to scribble away. "B-But Sakura is missing, we need to find her! DON'T YOU CARE?" Tsunade finally stopped writing and slammed her hand on the desk. "Naruto I understand your feelings but we're in a war here! Sasuke could come any second to get his revenge on the village and the village is still in ruins! I don't have time to play tag with a little girl! If Sakura wanted to go after Sasuke that was her decision! Now leave me be I have much to do." And with that Tsunade went back to writing, not awarding Naruto anymore of her attention. Naruto stared in shock for a moment before he clenched his jaw and walked out the office.

'Tch…Honestly it's because of that kind of thinking that Sakura is the way she is now.' Naruto thought as he slid against a pole in the middle of the village. He pulled out the crumble note that Sakura left in her house. He close his eyes as thoughts of the past months flush threw his mind.

"Huff… Huff…Sakura…I think that's enough training for now."

"Not yet…"Sakura said struggling to her feet. "I can win…I have too."

Naruto looked down at Sakura. What started off as an innocent training spar ended up being much more to Sakura it seems. "Sakura please you exhausted your chakra, you can't fight anymore." Sakura stared at Naruto, her eyes showing a slight sign of hurt before she lowered her head covering her face in a shadow. "Naruto…" Her voice was barley a whisper "Are you looking down at me?" Before Naruto could respond Sakura quickly sprang up and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE HUH? YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT RIGHT? THAT'S WHY IT'S UP TO ME TO BRING SASUKE BACK! I KNEW I COULDN'T RELY ON YOU NARUTO!" Naruto was in disbelief. He never saw Sakura like this not even when he was peeking on girls in the hot springs. No, this wasn't your innocent anger. This was pure fury…pure rage. Naruto was frightened. Sakura sneer at the sight of him and violently pushed him to the ground. "You're too weak! You think this is just a game! All you ever do is bring me down!" Sakura said before she walked off the training field.

Naruto eyes opened again slowly. That was the first time he saw her inner Sakura. No, he seen her inner Sakura before, **that** Sakura was something different. Built up on rejection and rage, Something within Sakura awaken inside of her; that got worst and worst. At first everybody thought it was just a faze and that Sakura would return to normal but then-

Naruto clenched his fist holding the note.

This happened.

Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes again rubbing his temple with his fingers. How troublesome…as Shikamaru would say.

"Um…Naruto Kun" Naruto opened his blue eyes to be met by pale lavender ones

"GAH!" Naruto let out a shriek. "HINATA CHAN? Jeez you scared me." Naruto exclaimed grabbing his chest with his free hand.

"S-Sorry…Naruto kun" Hinata said fiddling with her fingers appearing troubled.

Naruto smiled at the shy girl in front of him. Hinata reactions was always amusing and puzzling to him. He couldn't help but smile. "What is it Hinata, do you need something from me?"

Hinata flinched at the sound of Naruto voice and began to fidget with her fingers even more.

"Um…That is…I heard about what happened with Sakura."

The smile on Naruto face quickly faded…

"Oh…"

"Naruto Kun" Naruto looked to the determine voice he just heard. Hinata stood firm and her gaze steady and her hands placed on her side. "I want to help you find her"

"Eh?" Naruto blurted out in confusion. "I appreciate it Hinata, but Granny Tsunade said-"

Hinata held up her hand to stop him. "We can sneak out"

Naruto hesitated for a minute. "I don't know Hinata…"

"I know you were planning on going alone Naruto Kun."

Naruto looked at her in shock. "How did you-"

Hinata smiled "It's not part of your nindo, your ninja way, to leave your comrades alone." Hinata stepped closely to Naruto. "And it's not part of my nindo to let you do this on your own, Please Naruto-kun." Hinata enclosed her hand in Naruto's and squeezed it. She looked him the eyes. "Let me help you."

Naruto hesitated for a mere second before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Sure Hinata-Chan I would really appreciate it." He squeezed Hinata hand before he looked down at the crumbled up paper in his other hand.

_I'm going to fulfill my promise and my nindo. ~Sakura_

Heh. Naruto chuckled. You're not the only one who has a nindo Sakura.

"Just you wait Sakura. We'll bring back Sasuke together…"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade gaze up at the sky. It was unusual for her to have a moment of peace and quiet considering that she's usually overflowing with paperwork. After defeating the pains, the village had a moment of solitude… actually more like what was left of the village. Even this so called peace was merely an illusion with Madara returning to assist Sasuke in his so called revenge against the village. It seemed the village could be reduced to ashes any moment. But as the Hokage she had to be strong. For now anyway…after all who knew how much longer she had here. Tsunade sipped her sake as her thoughts trailed back to her young apprentice. Sakura, she always wanted to prove herself. She knew Sakura felt inferior to the others, always had. She wanted to prove to everyone and to herself that she could hold her own and be a great ninja. But that gap continued to heighten as Naruto conquered the sage techniques and Sasuke's sharingan had reach the height of its perfection. Sakura was left in dust and in an attempt to stop Sakura from hurting herself, it seemed Tsunade awaken something else inside her.

"_Tsunade- sama please I want to become stronger!"_

"_Sakura…There is no way you'll ever become as strong as Naruto and Sasuke. Just give it up before you get hurt. It's an endless dream that you will never reach, I can teach you to become a great kunoichi but…a great ninja that could even hope to stand on the same pedestal as Naruto, I'm afraid that will never happen. Be happy that they appreciate you as a comrade and give it up." Tsunade could already tell her words have hurt Sakura, tears began to brim in her eyes threatening to spill out. But Sakura knew her duties and ever the obedient kunoichi. She bowed and said "Thank you for your time Lady Tsunade" and ran off as tears streamed down her face._

Still, she had no idea how much hope Sakura had in her, how much she felt inferior to everyone else. She wanted to become stronger and she had hoped Tsunade would be able to teach her but in the end it was impossible. She didn't know that all that rejection and inferiority would awaken **that** in Sakura through…if only she knew.

"Tsunade -sama." A voice interrupted Tsunade train of thought. Without turning around Tsunade continued to sip her sake.

"Yes? What do you have to report?"

"There was trouble with the pickup of the sand village supplies."

"Ah yes I believe I sent Hinata and Shino to do it. What happened?"

"Well…It appears that Lady Hinata is missing."

Missing? Where could she be? She thought for a moment before a smiled spread across her face.

"I see…"

"Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"Should we send a crew to search for her?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No…Hinata fine, she's in good hands"

"But…"

"You are dismissed"

The messenger bowed his head and disappeared in a flash.

Tsunade stared into her cup before smiling, "Naruto…Come back safely" It was a silly wish to make but she made it anyway and chugged down the rest of her sake for Naruto.

* * *

><p>White ceiling. That was the first thing Sasuke saw. He lifted himself and rubbed his eyes trying to remember what had happened.<p>

Ah.

That's right.

Sakura.

He looked down to see his bare chest covered in bandages.

She healed me.

Where is she anyway? Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura staring at a window across from his bed.

"You're finally awake." Sakura noted not even bothering to turn around and look at him. It was a statement not a question that Sasuke needed to answer.

Still. He felt compelled to answer anyway. He nodded his head and softly whispered "Yeah."

Sakura offer no reply and Sasuke took this time to get a good look at her. In the clear lighting of the room and the moonlight shining on her face, Sasuke could finally analyze her the way he wanted too.

She was no longer the 12 year old nuisance that haunted him as a kid. Her hair was short but it was getting longer he could tell. Her curves showed in her outfit and it hugged her perfectly. Despite the fact that she was indeed a ninja her skin was still smooth and perfect, not a hint of battle lingered on her face.

Beautiful.

He hated to admit but that's the only way to describe her. She was beautiful, and yet something dark was on her. And Sasuke fueled with curiosity had to ask.

"Sakura…what happened to you?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke without turning her head before returning her vision to the pale moon.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke scoffed "You know exactly what I mean. You're stronger now. What did you do?"

Sakura sighed and turned towards Sasuke she leaned her back against the open window and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt something stir inside him at the sight of her green eyes burrowing into his.

He looked down. He had too. He could already feel the blush settle on his face. But what Sakura said next made him look at her once again.

"Nothing really, I just decided to discard the feeble feelings I had for you. It seems that emotions were holding me back."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. She was bluffing. She had to. No way did she not love him anymore.

But still those emerald eyes of her spoke no falsity. It was nothing but the truth in her eyes.

Still, "You're lying…" Sasuke muttered. He didn't want to believe it.

Silence filled the room, it felt like hours before Sakura turned her attention back to the moon, as if all the answer to life was on it.

Sasuke couldn't take it.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO BRING ME BACK TO THE VILLAGE IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!?" He screeched this to her. He hated the fact that she was messing with his emotions. But he had to know, he had to know what she was saying was a lie.

"I was merely fulfilling my promise to Naruto." Her voice was cold, no hint of emotion within her. "Besides I hate leaving things undone. That's one part of my nindo." She turned her head to look at him but she made no attempt to move.

"You haunted my dreams for years Sasuke. Everything I did, everywhere I went I was reminded of you. I had to put you to rest. And I have. It's over Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his heart shatter. He placed his hand over his chest. Rejection hurt. It hurt a lot, heck it might even measure up to the pain of losing his family.

"You should be happy, I know you are. You even have a girlfriend now. Don't worry I didn't kill her, just knocked her out."

Karin wasn't his girlfriend but still he wanted Sakura to believe that she was. He hoped that she will feel jealously.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked a hint of hope in his question.

"Nope." Sakura answered immediately. "In fact I'm actually happy for you. I'm glad you found someone to melt that cold heart of yours. Everybody knows I tried and failed."

But she didn't. She won long before Sasuke even knew. True his heart froze over again during their time apart but Sakura was still there, she never left.

"She must really care about you. I can't believe she followed us here."

What?

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura, a devilish smile on her face as she stared down at something outside the window.

"Aww you even made new friends." Sakura chuckled "look like they came to rescue you"

Sasuke ran to window, his wounds were fully healed and he felt no pain.

He look down to see what Sakura said was the truth

There were his comrades, Karin, Suigestu, and Jugo, standing outside.

They were ready to battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura let out a dark chuckle before she removed herself from the window, her body shook with eagerness.

"Hey, Wait!" Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist. "Where are you going?"

Sakura didn't even bother to turn to look at him, her face hid her expression, but he could still see that sinister smile that practically oozed with bloodlust.

"Where do you think? They obviously didn't come here to chat."

"You don't have to, let me talk to them. You'll get hurt."

The smile on Sakura face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him and he was sent flying across the room. He made contact with the wall and slid to the floor.

"You have some nerve looking down at me. You think I'm weak don't you?" Sakura faced showed nothing but hate and anger. "Hmph…I'll show you…Soon it will be you begging for your friends' lives to be spared." And with those parting words she left.

Sasuke struggled to breath. "That really hurt…" He grabbed his stomach. He couldn't believe that person was Sakura, and the fact that he actually felt pain from this person, the same person who confessed her feelings to him when they were younger confused him even more. Sasuke let out a groan as he struggled to his feet. He didn't understand why he felt so weak from a punch. He staggered to the window to view the scene before him.

"Are you sure this is the place Karin?"

"Yes, it's faint but I can feel Sasuke charka line. She must have given him something to lower it."

"I can't believe you got knocked out by some konoha chick; can you really call yourself a ninja?" Suigestu chuckled.

"S-shut up! S-she was no ordinary chick! This chick was…."

Jugo crazed laughing interrupted Karin sentence, as he slowly began to transform.

"Jugo…you…" Karin followed his gaze to meet the eyes of a pink head.

Her eyes was dark and yet tainted with a lovely green while her face had an expression that rivaled Jugo.

"Is that her?" Suigestu stared in shock. When Karin was describing her to him he didn't take her seriously but now that he was seeing her in the flesh, he could see that Karin wasn't lying, this girl was a monster.

Karin swallowed and nodded. She was practically shaking in her boots. She almost forgot the look of bloodlust in Sakura's eyes but now seeing it again she knew it will haunt her forever.

Sakura chuckled as she took in Jugo appearance. "Wow, your almost as eager as I am, I guess you will be the first to die from my hands." She giggled with glee; she could barely contain her excitement. Today she can finally let loose, and show everyone (especially him) just how strong she had become.

Jugo let out a laugh as he charged her, his arm changing into an axe. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as his blade went right through. Instead of blood a poof a smoke come out of her body and she was gone. Jugo clenched his teeth as he turned to look for her but Sakura acted first. Using his shoulders as support she lifted herself up and swung her legs, kicking him right in the face. Jugo stumbled backwards , dazed, he try to make sense of his surrounding but Sakura wasn't finish with him yet, she appear behind him and moved her fist to attack him again but this time Jugo was ready. He transformed his arm into a shield blocking her punches and transformed his other hand to a piston fist. Sakura barley had to time to react, she quickly duck but the punch still gazed her slightly leaving her arm bruised. She cursed and jumped backwards.

"I can't believe she actually manage to dodge Jugo's punch."

"Tch, Barley." Suigestu said as he sat on the ground. "She not as tough as she looks, she just all show. This will be over soon."

Sakura smirked. She couldn't remember the last time she actually got hurt by an enemy, even if it was a little bruise.

"This is great." She said laughing as she rose from the ground. "I really can go all out with you! Please don't die too quickly; I don't want the fun to end too soon." She sprang forward and disappeared. Jugo looked around once more.

"Where are you looking?" Sakura face suddenly appeared in front of him "I'm right HERE!" She punched him straight in the face, sending him downward and causing a carter underneath him.

Jugo coughed up blood as he struggled to get up but Sakura delightfully answered his pleas with another punch to the face. She continued this over and over, the carter become deeper underneath them, so far deep that no one could see her or Jugo. Finally she stopped.

"Ha…Ha…Aww don't tell me your finish already?" Sakura said her head the only thing being revealed from the deep carter. He eyes was closed her face was flushed. "Oh well I guess…" Sakura turned her head towards Karin and Suigestu "I can play with you two now." She smiled as she lifted herself up from the crater that she just created.

Suigestu and Karin was frozen in there spot. They couldn't believe what they just witness. One minute Jugo is fighting a girl who could barely dodge his attacks now Jugo was laying seemingly dead in a crater. How did this happen?

"What's wrong "Sakura said an eerie grin on her face "Scared little fish boy?

"Tch…" Suigestu tighten his grip on his blade "Karin go heal Jugo"

When Karin made no attempt to move he tore his precious gaze from his enemy to look at her.

"Karin! Did you not hear me! I sai-" Suigestu stopped at the sight of her.

Karin was frozen; sweat dripping from her body her eyes bulging out as her mouth laid gaped open.

"W-what the…"

"Genjustu" Sakura said with a smile. "It's funny I dispel so many genjustu I never thought to use it in battle. Mines is still rusty, thank goodness its good enough for her through." Sakura giggled as she wiped her hands on her legs, they were bloody.

"Sorry but she's pretty weak, I only want to face strong people. Now than, Show me what you can do!" Before Suigestu could prepare himself, Sakura charged at him with a kunai and slashed. He dodged and hesitantly swung back with his weapon.

"Why so hesitant? Come on, come at me with everything you got!" Sakura grabbed the blade bare, cutting herself, and flung it away. With her other hand she let her fist fly to his face.

"Crap…" Suigestu turned himself into liquid matter and collapsed into a puddle on the floor.

Sakura frowned. What a wimp. She sighed in aggravation; she already beat the Jugo, her only real opponent. Sakura desperately needed to fight more. Oh well I guess I can pound on Karin a bit to release some of this frustration. As she approached the brain dead Karin, a voice scream to her.

"Sakura Don't! They had enough! You won!"

Tch…He was annoying. Always interrupting her fun. Sakura was seriously considering killing Sasuke off and leaving him here but the promise she made to Naruto was strong. She sighed before placing her kunai back in her pouch.

"Let's go…" She began walking but she stopped when she noticed Sasuke wasn't walking along.

"What's wrong?" he better not be upset because I beat the crap out of his friends.

She followed his gaze to see a patch of blond hair. Sakura stared in shock.

Naruto was standing right there with Hinata right by his side and by the look on their faces, they seen everything that she did.


End file.
